


Fictober18 #24 - “You know this, you know this to be true.”

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, fictober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: In a continuation from yesterday's story, Oliver and Felicity have a “business” lunch.





	Fictober18 #24 - “You know this, you know this to be true.”

 

Felicity was just heading back to her office from double checking her makeup when her assistant Gary rushed up to her. “Ms. Smoak, Oliver Queen, THE hockey player is in your office. He said you knew he was coming. I didn’t know you knew him!” 

 

Felicity had never seen Gary so giddy it was sweet. “I only met him last night. He’s interested in investing in the business. I didn’t know you were a fan. I’m sure he’ll sign an autograph. I’ll ask him over lunch. Sorry, I didn’t mention he was coming I told security to wave him up.”

 

She began walking quickly to her office, she did not want to keep him waiting. As Felicity approached her office she could smell barbecue chicken. Oooh yummy, she might like him even more now. “Oliver, sorry I just stepped out for a moment. Nice to see you again.” See, she could sound dignified and polite. The office setting helped.

 

Oliver felt like his breath was knocked out of him when Felicity walked in the room. He thought she was beautiful last night but in business wear, wow, like really wow. 

 

“Oliver, are you okay? You look a little confused.” Oliver was looking at her but almost not looking at her.

 

“No, sorry. All good. I brought lunch.” He held up a thermal bag. 

 

Felicity was impressed. “Wow, it was nice of the restaurant to provide that kind of packaging. Where did you go?”

 

“My kitchen. I made the food. I hope that’s okay?” Oliver realized that he might look cheap which was not his intent.

 

“You made me food? Like, cooked for me? Oliver! That’s amazing. Thank you so much!” Felicity couldn’t hold back the gush. This man was one in a million.

 

Oliver beamed. She seemed impressed not disappointed. “Really, it was nothing. I love to cook when I’m home and I was off today. I’m glad you are okay with it.”

 

“More than okay!” Felicity pauses for a second then decided to tell him. “I’m a terrible cook. I blame my mother, I think it’s inherited. My roommate, Caitlin, can cook but we both work crazy hours so there are a lot of microwave meals and takeout.”

 

“I’m so sorry! I hope you enjoy my cooking. I cooked some marinated chicken, brought the makings for wraps.” Oliver looked around. “Is there somewhere I can lay this out?”

 

“Yes, we can use the small meeting room off my office,” Felicity led him toward the room.

 

Oliver began laying out the supplies: chicken, salsa, guacamole, lettuce, tomato and cheese. 

 

Felicity scanned the spread. “Wow! You thought of everything! Can I supply drinks?”

 

Oliver reached for another small cooler she missed. “Got you covered.” He handed her a cold bottle of water.

 

“You really do think of everything. Thank you so much for all this! I really am grateful.” Felicity smiled.

 

Oliver was reminded again how wonderful she was. He so hoped this was the first of many meals he made for her. “Let’s dig in!”

 

Felicity ensembles her wrap took a bite, moaned.

 

Oliver wanted to cook every meal for her for the rest of her life.

 

*****

 

“Tell me all!” Caitlin burst into the living room where Felicity sat dressed in comfy clothes drinking red wine.

 

“Nope.” Felicity shook her head. “Pizza is not here yet.” She smiled knowing that answer would drive Caitlin as crazy as it would her.

 

“Hump,” Caitlin plopped herself down on the couch next to Felicity. She kicked off her high heels. “Just for that, you are also going to have to wait to hear about my text from Barry.”

 

“You play a mean game, Dr. Snow.” Felicity was about to cave when she heard the buzzer signalling the arrival of their pizza. She looked at Caitlin, “don’t get up, I got.”

 

Felicity returned a moment later with pizza, napkins and a glass of wine for Caitlin. “I’m eating this pizza guilt free as I ate a very healthy lunch.” She just had to gloat.

 

“Okay, pizza is here, spill ALL now please.” Caitlin gave her a no-nonsense look.

 

Felicity beamed. “Oliver cooked for me.” She has to stop herself from squeeing.

 

“No! Oliver Queen cooked you lunch? How? I thought he was coming to your office. Details! Did he look hot? Important detail.” Caitlin was practically on the edge of her seat, just as excited as Felicity.

 

“More details in a moment, I promise but first - Barry texted you? Has this ever happened before? What did he say?” Caitlin had a habit of telling you nothing unless prodded but Felicity could tell she wanted to talk about this.

 

“Barry texted to ask if we had a good time. No, he’s never done that before but I only gave him my number last night. He also offered us tickets to their next home game next Wednesday. Please tell me you will come!” Caitlin gave her a pleading look.

 

“As I promised Oliver I’d go, how can I say no? I was going to ask you. And yes, Oliver looked super hot. I imagine he always does. You know this, you know this to be true.” Felicity looked at Caitlin who nodded in agreement. He was really nice and was sincerely interested in the chip. He asked where I thought his money would make the most difference.

 

“Did you tell him that you have a chip?” Caitlin gave her a sympathetic look.

 

“No,” Felicity shook her head. “It’s not that I’m ashamed, you know I tell people all the time. I feel so lucky. But I don’t know if it will work forever…” Felicity looked away.

 

Caitlin reaches out, giving her hand a squeeze. “Hey, it was a first date he doesn’t need to know your life history.”

 

“It was a business meeting, not a date. We are going on a date when he comes back to town. These road game trips suck.” Felicity pouted.

 

“Woah, did you just say you are going on a date” Caitlin’s eyes went wide. “Details!” 

 

“This is going to shock you but I kind of asked him. Felicity blushed. “We decided that he would create an ongoing trust. When I have a chip recipient that can’t afford the chip, I contact his accountant and Oliver will cover the difference. He really wanted to help. He asked me for options then asked what I would put the money toward were it mine - then he did that. We called his accountant to set it up immediately. So between that and the amazing lunch he made me, I felt like I wanted to keep him forever so I just said before I could stop myself!”

 

“Oh my God, what did you say?” Caitlin began gesticulating with her hands.

 

“This is where it gets a little embarrassing. I said you are amazing, go out with me?” Felicity was probably as red telling the story as she was when she asked him. 

 

“And? What did he say?” Caitlin took a bite of pizza.

 

“He said he would like that very much, he offered to take me out after Wednesday’s game.” Felicity felt proud of herself. She spoke up for what she wanted and got it. “Now, what are you going to do about Barry? Because I have an idea.”

 

“Well done you! I’m so proud of you, Felicity! But Barry and I aren’t you and Oliver. He was probably just being nice. You know we’ve been friends since we were kids. He always liked my friend Iris. They dated in high school.” Caitlin looked away like she had something to feel guilty about.

 

“Hey,” Felicity tugged on Caitlin’s hand. “Where’s Iris now?”

 

“I don’t know we lost touch.” Caitlin got up. “Do you want another glass of wine?”

 

“No, and neither do you. Listen, It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about. Say the word and it’s dropped. But I was going to suggest we get you an extra special outfit for Wednesday’s game. Let’s see if Barry Allen notices. Somehow I think he will. He’s a man who he is noticing you. Let’s just see what happens, I don’t think you should rule anything out, clearly, Iris isn’t in the picture anymore. What do you say?” Felicity had a sparkle of hope in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will continue tomorrow :)


End file.
